iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Peaches
Peaches (also known as Baby Peaches in the third film) is one of the minor protagonists in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and one of the main protagonists for the rest of the franchise. She is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck's niece. Peaches doesn't speak in the third film, but is voiced by Ciara Bravo in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and by Keke Palmer in Ice Age: Continental Drift . Biography Peaches has the same fur color and figure as Ellie (even though her mom's face was rounder when she was a baby than Peaches' is now). She also has a topknot like her mother, but it's shorter and darker than her mom's is a trait that she got from Manny (his dark topknot). Her dad is also evident in her eyes, which are pea green (her mom's lime green eyes mixed with her dad's brown eyes). Peaches is basically a perfect mix of her parents. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs At the end of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Peaches was born. Manny decided to name the baby "Little Ellie" after Ellie, but Ellie named the baby Peaches after the fruit (the codeword they had chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip also remembers that Manny's favorite fruit are peaches). As a baby mammoth, Peaches could also trumpet her trunk. ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas In ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is now 12 years old and able to talk. At the beginning, she's shown playing with her uncles Crash and Eddie in the snow and she pows them with a big blow. She first notices her father's rock and gets all excited about it, even enough to have her lip stuck to it, but Manny manages to pull her off. For some reason, Peaches dislikes her dad's singing ("O Christmas Rock," a parody of "O Christmas Tree") and gets terrifed at her uncle Diego's version of Christmas. But she adores all of her family as she's excited for Christmas and felt sincerely sorry for her uncle Sid as he accidentally breaks Manny's Christmas rock. She accidentally overhears Manny saying that there is no Santa, which shakes her belief in him. Angry, she tells Manny off for being on the naughty list.. She gathers up Crash and Eddie and tells Sid that they're going to the North Pole to get Sid off the naughty list and to prove to her dad that there really is a Santa. As she and the guys make their way, Peaches meets a reindeer named Prancer, who offers them a lift to the North Pole, and she happily accepts. As they reached the North Pole, Peaches is excited when she tastes sugarplums and sees a bunch of elve sloths, who refuse to let her and her friends pass. An avalance starts burying her and her friends in while trying to help Prancer free from the ice. Peaches is rescued and freed by her family, and Manny scolds her for running away. She meekly apologizes to him, until he mentions that he was talking to Sid. When Manny sees Santa for the first time, he excitedly tells Peaches that it's him and Peaches responds with a sarcastic "Duh!" When Christmas was ruined, Peaches and her friends were all sad, and when Manny tries to fix it, Peaches points out that there are 8 of them, to which her father points out 800 elve sloths. Together, Peaches and her family fix Christmas and tried to pull the sleigh (with no luck) until Prancer, along with his herd, fly by and he says that they're there to help and that one can't do it alone. After Santa comes and flies away on his sleigh, Peaches tells Manny what happens when he believes and Manny admits that he likes the magic, making Peaches' and her family's first Christmas a good one as it ends. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift In ''Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches is set to return as a teenager. She also develops a romantic interest in Ethan. According to the offical trailer, Peaches becomes sarcastic. Personality Little is known about her, except that she's portrayed as a nice, sweet little mammoth. In the Christmas special Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is a preteen shown to be helpful, kind, self righteous, playful, and adventurous in helping the herd, her family, and other creatures save Christmas. In Ice Age: Continental Drift she is a teenager. Quotes * (Sid: AH-CHOO!) Bless you. (Sid: Thank you.) * (Manny: Peaches, you were-- I mean-- I mean, I was-- that's Santa! Standing right there! {Points with his trunk} He's real!) Duh! * Hit it! (Elf Sloth: Hi-ya! {Hits Peaches' butt}) Ow! Not me! (The elf sloth plays the drums while Peaches stares angrily) * (Grabbing Sid's neck with her trunk) The reindeer comes with us. * Santa has a naughty list? (Manny: Yeah. And if you're not good, then he puts your name on it.) * See what happens when you believe, Dad? * (Playing with Crash and Eddie in the snow) You guys need to chill out! * (Gasps) Yeah! The Christmas rock! I love it I love it I love-- (Gets her lips stuck on the rock) Help. I'm stuck. * What?! There is no Santa?! * Pull it together, Uncle Sid! We've got work to do! * Err, guys? Maybe we should follow the urban lights? (Points at the urban lights with her trunk) Get it north? * (After tasting some sugarplums while heading to the North Pole) Sugarplums! * (Getting lost in the whiteout) Uncle Sid? Trivia * In the third film, the first time Sid saw her, he exclaimed, "It's a boy!", only to be interrupted by Diego, who tells Sid, "That's her tail." Sid then corrects himself and says, "It's a girl!" * Peaches is the second female to join the group (the first female being Ellie). * She is Manny's second child, since his first child and wife were killed by humans (as shown in the first movie). * Peaches is the youngest member of the herd. * Peaches is the stepdaughter of Manny's dead wife and the stepsister of his dead son. * She is Manfred's first-born daughter. Gallery Mannysbaby.png|Peaches in Dawn of the Dinosaurs 1322563127-vlcsnap-2011-11-29-.jpg|Peaches in A Mammoth Christmas Ice-age-continental-drift (17).jpg|Peaches in Continental Drift References ru:Персик Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Main character Category:Children Category:Female